


Nap

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Gressenheller University, Layton is a good dad to his students, One day I’ll write that PL/Castle in the Sky crossover, Ten lines per prompt, Until then it’s canon that Sheeta and Pazu are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: “Professor... is that your kid?”
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton and his students
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt from an anon ask I wrote a while back.

_“To this day, the floating city of Laputa remains lost to humankind.”_

Layton straightened up at his desk when he heard Sheeta Goodson’s final lines (by this point in his archaeological career, he had them memorised word for word) and the credits started to roll in. 

His students stirred in their seats as he stood up to switch off the projector. 

Flicking on the lights revealed glazed eyes and gaping mouths. 

The professor suppressed a yawn of his own. 

“We’ll review the Goodsons’ findings next week,” he announced as his class crawled out of the lecture hall, too lethargic for conversation. 

“Professor,” said one of his female students (shamefully, he had forgotten her name) when she passed him, “is your kid okay?” 

_“My…?”_

She pointed at the front row of desks, where a small figure in a blue cap was using his notebook as a pillow.

Sluggish though the students were, they smiled when they saw the professor carrying his sleeping apprentice through the corridors.


End file.
